Tryst
by saicho-18
Summary: title says it all. a midnight meeting between a teacher and a student. please read and review -


TRYST

By saicho18

May 11, 2002

It was another boring night in the middle of October. We had just finished our late dinner and we are on our way up now towards the Gryffindor common room. Our little group passed a frenzy of moving staircases and talkative paintings on our way to the portrait of The Fat Lady.

We chatted about insignificant things. Teachers, classes, and ambitions were some of the things that had crossed our conversation.

"Can you believe that Snape had actually given Neville Longbottom ten points?" one Lavender Brown exclaimed.

"Yeah, you would think that he would never give Neville a break," a Parvati Patil stated.

"I guess," I started. "But it sure figures since this is our last year in here, I guess Snape decided to give Neville a break."

Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and a Ginny Weasley nodded.

"So, Ginny," Hermione started, concerned at the girl younger. "How are you doing at your Defense Against the Dark Arts? Ron tells me that your grades at it are a bit off. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Ginny said with a smile. "I just have to get used to Professor Lupin's teaching."

I nodded and smiled at her. "R-Professor Lupin's teachings is quite . . ." I can't seem to find the word suitable. Weird or uncanny? "Um, odd. And I guess it takes a while before you get used to it. Don't worry, Ginny, you can adjust. I guess it's not the best for all of us for him to return this year but I guess it was Dumbledore who wanted him back. With the downfall of Voldemort and all."

Ginny smiled at me appreciatively. We finally reached the portrait of the lady in ink that conceals the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" the plump lady asked.

"Jargon" Hermione automatically answered.

The portrait swung open and we went inside. They entered the common room, which was a very comfortable room, containing about 7 couches and a large fireplace that was always lit. The four of them deiced to stay up a bit late this night, which was a surprise. Well, in Hermione's case anyway. The studious girl seldom sleeps late at a school night.

Well, it was a different case for me. I did all of the homework required for tomorrow and all I need is a good night's rest. Not needed, but I just wanted to be alone tonight. I excused myself from the four girls and made my way up to the girl's dormitory. A wooden plaque that said "SEVENTH YEARS" was posted on the door. I entered it and walked over to my bed, which was the second one from the door. I didn't bother to pull the curtains of my four-poster bed when I changed into my sleeping garments because of the fact that I was alone in the dormitory.

Sure, it was only quarter to nine, but I really wasn't in the mood for talking with my friends this night. I lay on my bed and in no time, I was asleep. A peaceful sleep, at that. I was sound asleep but I did hear my friends come in at least at ten in the evening.

I stirred in my sleep. Something was making a slight scraping noise. I mentally cursed my ability to sleep light. I made a move to sit up straight as I opened my eyes.

To my surprise, a hand had clamped over my mouth. I looked at the figure that was gesturing for me to stay quiet with his other hand. My sleepiness was completely gone.

I gasped. It was he! What in Merlin's name is he doing here? And why is he so close to me? At this time of night, too. It must have been quarter past midnight by now.

He let go of my mouth when he realized that I was calm enough not to scream at his face. Which is what I should be doing right now, mind you. In the dim light of the moon coming in from the dormitory window, I see that he is wearing black pants and nothing over it.

I gawk for a second at the chiseled but scarred torso. I shook myself out of it as I forced myself to meet his eyes. Is that cologne I smell? Or is that musk smell coming from him?

He was motioning for me to get up and follow him with one hand while his other hand was gesturing for me to stay quiet.

I did both things he silently asked of me. My mind was full of questions but most were on the line of "what the hell does he think he's doing in here?" I wanted to ask him but the urgency of his movements and the expression on his face, I decided that this must be really important. As I went out of the door, I took my robe and put it on. Just because he was willing to go walk around the castle half naked doesn't mean that I would too.

When we got out of the dormitory door, I immediately bombarded him with questions. Quietly, of course.

"What are you doing here? Why are you in here? How the hell did you get in? Who gave you the password and why the hell are you unclad?"

He quirked an eyebrow at the questions. It took about ten seconds before he responded.

"I am in here to fetch you," he said slowly and mysteriously. "Harry gave me the password for our weekly chess match. Don't you remember?"

I nodded. "Then would you please mind telling me why you are half naked?"

He looked down and blushed. "I could have sworn I put on a shirt when I left. ." he muttered out loud.

I chuckled.

"Anyway," he started loudly as he took my hand in his and started to lead me out of the portrait hole. "I need you to come with me."

I nodded again. For whatever reason he is doing this in the middle of the night must be very, very important. And I could never say 'no' to someone who is in distress, especially if that someone is him. And besides, I couldn't have said 'no' to him even I had wanted to.

By the time he finished his sentence, we were already outside the portrait hole.

We walked in silence along the corridor. His hand still had mine. It was either he forgot that little fact or he was doing that on purpose. Well, either case, the warmth coming from his hand felt . . . well, truthfully, nice.

He stopped walking suddenly. So suddenly, in fact that I bumped into his back.

"Shhh" he said to me, putting his index finger on his mouth. "Someone's around the corner." He said that, pointing to the corner of the corridor that we were in.

I heard him swear under his breath. He must be frustrated. I wonder if we were so close to wherever he was taking me.

"Are you sure, my sweet?" asked a scruffy voice not far from us that came from the corner that led to another corridor. "There seems to be nobody here. Are you sure you saw someone walking at this night?"

A loud "Meow" answered him.

What he did to me next elicited another gasp from my lips. He pushed my to the nearest wall to us. I was literally, flattened against the wall. But that was not the thing that bothered me, though.

He was flattened against me, hiding in a post that was put at the very edge of the corner. He seemed very nervous at hearing Filch's voice and once again put his hand up to cover my mouth. He immediately put it down when he recognized the look of irritation on my face.

He smiled apologetically at me. I would have smiled too, if I just weren't so nervous. Come to think of it, I'm not even sure why I'm nervous of. Is it because of Filch or the closeness? I mentally shook out the thought. Please, it has got to be because of Filch . . . right?

He must be nervous too. Now, I wonder why? I guess it was because of Filch. Of course, it was because of Filch! A grown man, not to mention half-naked, is flattened, literally, against a seventh year student. Now that wouldn't look good to anybody's eyes, now would it? Well, to the eyes of normal people, this scene would be bad. Not to Filch though. In fact, I can honestly think of only one person, who would be equally as happy, if not happier, to see us right now: Professor Snape.

We heard the footsteps coming closer. He pushed himself harder against me and had put his both of his hands beside my head. I look up at him but he is still straining his ears for any noise. I am amazed at his perceptiveness. He still made sure that he wasn't pinning himself too hard against me that it would be difficult for me to breathe. Not that our current position was comfortable. No, well, not for one reason or another.

Boy, he was tall! Well, not that tall, actually, I'm just short. In any case, he was still half a head taller than I was.

"There's no one here, my pet," said Filch.

He looked down and met my gaze. He smiled at Filch's comment. Boy, that smile sure is charming. I mentally shook my head at the thought but it was already too late. I got lost too early.

Suddenly, we were trapped in a small world of our own. Damn him and his blue eyes! His wonderful and exciting blue eyes.

He leaned over to close the space between our lips, ever so slowly. It would have been quite funny, really, to see his face get close to mine so painfully slow. It was like a scene in the movies where you can see the actors in slow motion. If the situation weren't so serious with Filch on the background, not to mention the thing that he is going to do to me in a few seconds, I would have laughed hard.

Somewhere in the background, a "Don't worry, we will get them some other time, my pet" was heard and then the retreating of footsteps. Too bad we didn't hear it.

I stood there, transfixed at looking at his lips. Getting closer, ever so closer, so painfully closer . . .

When our lips were but a centimeter apart, something inside me made me want to say something.

"I think Filch's gone." I said softly, not to mention stupidly, still looking at his lips.

His movements came to a halt and his eyes bore into mine. I tilted my head to the right in order to look away from his intensive gaze.

He lifted himself off of me and took my hand in his once again.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked, confused, for the first time.

"Trust me on this one, won't you?" he said with a smile.

"Okay" I sighed contentedly as I grasped his hand. "Remus."

Fin

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Any flames, questions or anything that you might want to say about this fic is welcomed. I was just taking a break from writing my other fic and this just happened to come out of my brain. Forgive me if it is a bit (?) vague but please understand that I only did this in 2 hours (I was watching a movie) and I did not think this thoroughly enough.

Please review, even if it is just assuring me that somebody read this.

Saicho18 :: Slytherin


End file.
